


No Limit

by sqookss



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anxiety, Character Development, M/M, Sad, Vomiting, idk wtf to tag rly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqookss/pseuds/sqookss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- ONESHOT --<br/>The new Scout has joined team BLU -- but how well is he really doing? Spy keeps an eye out in the shadows..</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limit

Scout’s body ejected everything that was inside of him orally as he stumbled against a wall at the middle control point of Vanguard. It was the poor boy’s first time on the battlefield, and it was probably a little bit too overwhelming for a personality such as his. But, when you only brag and think of yourself as the top dog like he always did, the very truth can be the limit. Ahead of him was Heavy and Medic, teaming up, and they turned around at the gags behind them. The rest of the team but Spy just continued on onto battle, ignoring the sound of thick water hitting the ground (the throw-ups, of course.)

The white cloak of Medic’s outfit blurred out right infront of the youngest of the males, and soon everything went black. He passed out at last, a few feet ahead of the fluids. The Spy only snorted, watching for a while before confirming that Medic took care of the boy before continuing on. The doctor nodded towards his teammate before heading into spawn again while Heavy ran off into battle. It was a better idea to take action than to wait what was they knew they both meant.   
  
About one hour later they had won the round with relief, only to find more rounds waiting, still no Scout to help them. Even if he seemed very shy and unsure of himself, he had the effect of a two-man cell when capturing points, which was very useful in this case. Medic had left the ambulance since there was no need to stay with a scared patient that wasn’t even conscious, anyway. It was an better option to help his teammates right now. But Spy noticed this, and slowly tried to leave the battlefield to check on the new Scout that had left them earlier. It was an better idea anyway since he didn’t seem to be able to concentrate.   
  
While cloaked, the Frenchman looked inside the white vehicle and spotted a crying Scout inside. Not bawling, but just tears streaming down his face. Now, Spy’s first thought was _what an crybaby! Stop being so childish for crying out loud._ But he softened up after a while, rolling his eyes. He opened his cigarette box and took a smoke outside, leaning against the car. Scout finally took slow, shaky steps out from the vehicle, holding his shirt tightly with both hands. You didn’t have to think twice that he was scared. Of death, maybe? Spy eyed the boy while he headed back into the battlefield, “ I see that you are awake. “

Scout froze, almost choking on his breath. He was about to glance behind him, but only took a big leap and began to rush back into spawn.  
  
“ Anti-social too, eh? “ Spy dropped the death stick onto the ground, and stepped on it as he followed.  
  
This round was going to be different, the Scout thought. He held his Scattergun tightly, like it was his own sleeping baby, listening to the Announcer’s countdown. And he was shaking still, too.

“ Now, remember Herr Scout; there is nothing to be scared of; I promise I take good care of all of my patients! “ Medic said with a smirk, overhealing everyone a tad before it was time to go. Scout didn’t say anything in return, but felt really good by the heals for some reason. He ran out again, this time not feeling as sick over it all.  
  
As the middle point was captured again, Scout eyed the RED side of the map with big eyes, knowing the enemy would come any minute now. You see – the thing was that he was so scared of dying that he didn’t really do anything. He just hung with his teammates, on their own side of the map, and hadn’t really encountered an enemy on his own yet. And he heard several shots firing, screams, grunts. A Soldier came rocketjumping right onto the point, and Scout turned to him in panic. The RED Soldier was suspicious at first, before taking out his own shotgun. _This Scout seems like a piece of cake_ , he thought. And Scout didn’t even move. He felt himself tremble more and more, and remembered that he had to shoot the foe! Kill him! The boy almost dropped his Scattergun at first, and tried to aim at the older man in red - but the thing was to actually fire. He started to back swiftly, gun trembling in the rhythm of himself. His fingers didn’t find the trigger as the Soldier closened up on him. But in the last second the BLU Soldier came flying and landed a critical hit on the foe, right infront of the scared individual, and only gave him an disappointed look before running off, grabbing his rocket launcher.  
  
Scout held his gun close to himself again, panting of anxiety.  He felt so incredibly useless and unwanted that it made him feel even sicker than before. He then slowly began to head into the RED side, hoping to not encounter anyone. He spotted a Sniper on a platform, and decided to sneak up on him in chance of getting one kill atleast. He grabbed his Sandman, and tip-toed up the stairs. The Sniper was zoomed in so he shouldn’t have any attention around him now, right? Just as he raised the weapon, all of his attention went to something blue uncloaking next to him and backstabbing his pray. It was the same Spy as before.  
  
“ That’s how it is done, boy. You have no time to hesitate on the battlefield. Remember that. “

The Scout bit his lip hard, lowering the Sandman. He then nodded in response, feeling shy infront of the professional. He felt stupid again for having to be lectured like this…   
  
“ I assume they have a whole sentry nest inside, so please just don’t run straight in. You’ll get killed in a matter of milliseconds. “ , Spy turned to eye his teammate , analyzing him.  
  
“ But who am I kidding. I don’t think you’d do that anyway, thinking of how careful you seem to be. “ the Frenchman added. Scout didn’t seem to mind what had just been said, only nodding again.   
  
“ Whatever. “   
  
And just like that Spy was gone again. Scout gripped his Scattergun tightly, and really tried to think positive and make his team proud of him. Instead, he ran across the area and tried to enter the enemy base from the right instead. To his luck, no one was there at the moment, and he looked at the last point through the glass window. Spy had been completely right – there was atleast three Engineers in there who had level three sentries – and BLU’s bodies would probably be all over the place soon too. He turned to eye his feet silent, unsure again.. Lost in his thoughts.  
  
“ I am ready to charge! “ Medic announced cheerfully, running after Heavy. They knew exactly what to do. After all, this was basically what they did as a living. The minigun spun like always, attacking a gibus Engineer’s sentrynest and in a matter of seconds it was down. They backed up before the über was over, not risking to die today anyway. Spy was of course also doing work. He had his hands full of sappers and knives and luring the foes, just aiming to confuse them at times.

“ What do we have here? “

Scout turned around to the dreadful tone. It was the other’s team Scout. Now, this guy didn’t even hesitate and just started firing mindlessly at the other male. BLU Scout ran attempted an escape to ran back out again, but the other Scout followed in chance of getting atleast one hit. It didn’t last long though, as the BLU team’s Engineer had a sentry of his own out there that just blew the foe up as soon as he showed his face. Scout trembled against a wooden wall, slowly turning around as he noticed that someone looked at him with a bothered face.

“ Tsk tsk tsk… “ the Texans shook his head. “ We’ve had many Scouts. But all of them just ran blind into foes without any fear. I wonder what brought the Announcer to hire you.. “   
  
Scout glared for a second before walking to the nest, eyeing the Engineer.

“ I.. My Ma’ needs money. “   
“ Ah, so you _can_ speak? “  
“ … “  
“ But hey, isn’t it a little harsh for her to hire you to a freaking war just for the cause of money? “  
“ ..Maybe. I did it myself though. I’m not very good at anything really, so no company wants to hire me. This place seemed to take in all kinds of people though, so it worked out… “  
  
Engineer just remained silent, somewhat feeling empathy for the younger male.  
  
The day continued on and Scout didn’t get a single kill. He didn’t dare to do much. In the evening he didn’t really join the others at dinner, and Engineer showed him to his room so that he would atleast get a little sleep. The Scout thanked his only friend, and closed the door slowly. He felt anxiety creeping from deep inside his belly again, locking to be safe. He sat down on the bed slowly, thinking over and over again all the faults he had done today. How much he had embarrassed himself. There was nothing really much more to think of.

In the middle of the night almost everyone snored in deep sleep, but not Scout. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He was just grieving silent over himself, scared again. Overthinking again. And Spy, who had his room next to the younger male heard this. He listened to the cries silent, not sure if he should do something or not. He kind of had a liking for the boy, but due to his monopolistic personality, he didn’t want to just jump out and become the world’s most emotional man all of a sudden.   
  
The next day the same things happened over and over again. They won three rounds, now in the fourth. Engineer held the middle point with the help of his sentry, and told Scout to keep watch in an alley across the map that was out of reach of his turret. Scout had agreed, unsure of course, but got reminded atleast five times that Engie had his back, all he had to do was to keep watch. So he jogged off into the alley and kept an eye on two of the ports. After a while it got kind of boring, and it was very tempting to actually continue on in there. Now, Engie didn’t really need anyone to keep watch that far away, but he wanted to give Scout something to do than to just hide in a corner or something. Scout soon heard footsteps, and froze. His heart started to race faster and faster, and he felt like throwing up again as he saw that a Heavy-Medic combo was right infront of him by now. The RED Heavy give him a devilish smirk before starting to spin-up his minigun, and Scout would soon meet his very own first death.

If it wasn’t for Spy.

The professional Spy, that came by just in the right moment to get rid of the combo with his knife.

“ I hope to see you shoot at them next time. “ Spy patted the Scout’s head before running back in. The Bostonian didn’t move a limb, staring at the dead bodies infront of him. Technically, they would soon be up running again, but they were freaking _dead_. Right in front of him. Scout swallowed once, pressing against the wall.

It was hopeless. He never gathered enough courage to run in and even shoot someone. And that was what the rest of the day was – Scout guarding the alleyway, and hiding if some foe dared to take the way to their death. Engie wrangled them to death if they showed their face everytime.   
  
The next day was the last day in Vanguard before they moved onto Highpass. Scout thought that he’d make this one count! He wasn’t the first person out of spawn still, he wasn’t the one who firstblooded anyone still, he was basically back in his roots. This time RED had a little bit more to give though, so they all really had to fight for the middle point. Scout often hung out close to Engineer’s nest, not really wanting to eye the battlefield at all. Or hear it, but that was kind of impossible.

“ Hey, if you see any spies, it’d be nice if you could take them out atleast. That way you’re useful to me. “ Engie murmured from behind beeps. Scout only nodded, and looked out for RED spies. A few minutes later, a friendly Engineer came from behind a wall. And that was it. Scout didn’t bother much more with that, until Engineer growled at him.

“ That was a freaking Spy! I told you to take them out! “  
“ A-A Spy?! .. Oh!! “   
“ Of course they don’t come uncloaked. Walk towards them; if they back up it’s a clear sign that they’re a spy! Got it? “  
“ ..Yeah sure. “   
  
Scout felt stupid again. He kept watch again, very careful. On everything that really moved. A BLU Spy wandered through, heading for Engineer, and Scout gasped and ran towards him. But he went right through the Frenchman, and it was just… Spy. The professional. And at last, BLU capped the middle point. Which meant that they had to move up. Scout eyed Engineer as he picked his buildings up, and followed him closely as they went a floor up to push the defense to a maximum. The Bostonian noticed something blue in the corner of his eye again – a disguised friendly Spy. But it seemed so weird that he was taking this way..

Scout started to head towards him, and the spy backed away as he had fetched a certain someone’s attention.

“ A spy! Spy!! “ Scout shouted.  
“ Well kill him then! “ Engineer answered, still heading for the spot.

Scout didn’t know what to use, so he grabbed his Sandman and ran to the foe that now was about to cloak away. Scout hit him once, trembling heavily. He was actually hitting an enemy… But he snapped out of his thoughts as something cold slashed across his face. The Spy hadn’t even cloaked throughouly before deciding to fight back and swung his knife at the younger male – a successful hit across the other’s face. It was just a simple cut though, nothing deep. Scout hit even more, and lastly killed the enemy, all bloody. The cut stung. He didn’t really like it. As he was returning to Engineer, someone grabbed his shoulder – that disgusting snake, was that a- oh.

It was Spy. The friendly, cool one. And he only nodded at the Scout, running by him. He seemed somewhat.. content. Had he been watching it all?

Highpass – a landscape of waste, yet you could see fresh mountains is you could rocketjump like a soldier, or fly away like a medic with his Quickfix.

“ Scout. “

The Bostonian turned to Spy curiously as everyone had left spawn to take the only point; it was KOTH after all.

“ These rounds will be much more intense. You cannot stand around anymore like you do. Everyone will focus on that one point, and everything around it. If you are in their way, they will kill you. “

“ Y-Y..Yeah..! “

“ I’m just saying. “ Spy snorted after a while, letting go of Scout’s arm that he had grabbed. He then ran off, cloaking away.

Not like he cared or anything… And it wasn’t like he was trying to make the other fond him back or anything, or..

This time RED capped the point without any further problems though, but BLU didn’t let them go over to their side. There were dozens of irritating scouts that would just kill you if you even got near the point, but worst of all must’ve been a soldier and medic combo. Scout didn’t bother to even go out there. He saw next to Engineer’s dispenser, stroking the scar across his face. It didn’t hurt anymore, but that was freaking terrifying when you when you think of it… Suddenly shockwaves started to hit the little house the nest was located in. Another Direct Hit soldier was shooting at them, and soon the Engineer picked up his sentry in a hurry.

“ Get out of here! They are coming! Get them from behind! “

Scout jumped up on his feet, staring at the RED Soldier nearing the opening. He ran out the backdoor in fear, not really knowing where he’d go to not get noticed. He didn’t want to take the way right over the point, because then everyone would know that he went through there. And now with Engineer out of sight.. Shit! Shit! Shit! He went left and tried to hold as much to the left as he could. He went through another little hut-like house and jumped onto a higher platform, and there was an enemy Engineer setting a mini-sentry up. Scout had to think fast with this one – just one mini-sentry could be the death of many people – even Heavies, if they don’t notice them in time. Before even being fully deployed, Scout destroyed the turret with three hits. To his luck, the Engineer hadn’t even stopped to see if this would occur, and Scout chased the other into under ceiling.

There the Texan’s back was – it was now or never. Scout shot him, trembling heavily, and saw how the now dead body crashed against the wall, leaving blood trails. Scout almost didn’t breathe for a second. He stared at what he had done, and turned to the red dispenser next to him before shooting it too. Even though he had actually gotten his first kill, he was scared shitless if anyone were to come through the door a few feet ahead of him, and he ran right to enter another house. And there Spy was, fully concentrated in his disguise kit.

“… H-Hey Spy! Spy! I killed RED’s Engineer! And took his buildings down! “ Scout suddenly blurted out, really happy to meet the teammate right there. “ Spy! I’m so proud Spy! “

Spy turned to the sudden noise, blinking a few times. He canceled his disguise that he was currently transforming into, and walked to the younger male.

“ You have done well, boy. I’m- “

Something grabbed him from behind, and Spy swiftly tried to fight the enemy Spy trying to kill him. “ Get rid of him! Come on! “ Spy growled at Scout, in need of help. But Scout froze again, completely stunned.

“ Don’t just stand there! Kill him! “

“ I… I.. I.. But.. I.. “ Scout whimpered, starting to hyperventilate.

“ YOU IMBECILE! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO OUR TEAM! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU! “ Spy growled even more, trying to push the enemy Spy against the wall with great force.

Scout felt himself grow calm. Not calm of realization, not of calmness, but something in his head just completely turned off when the only person he really liked actually looked up to _yelled_ at him, and especially with those words meaning that he was a disappointment to him. He felt completely emotionless of shock, and eyed the two fighting spies, raising his Scattergun. He walked closer, and shot four times, now one spy less infront of him. He ignored the blood splatter all around them, but mostly on him himself. The gun dropped with a loud thud to the wooden floor, and Scout left the house without even checking on Spy.

Merde.. he shouldn’t have yelled.

Spy sat on the floor next to the dead RED, eyeing the bloody wall, and then the gun. Standing up slowly, he grabbed it, and headed out from the area.

 

♡

 

The stars shined bright that evening, the sky was completely clear. Highpass was completely empty, if not some Sniper decided it was an good idea to sleep under the bare night sky. Well, unfortunately not tonight. Spy walked through the narrow corridors of the hideout, and knocked on Scout’s door three times gently. It opened soon after, but only an unamused face met the Spy’s warm smile, “ You forgot this today. “ he held the Scattergun with both of his gloved hands. Scout grabbed the gun greedily before going to close the door but stopped in his tracks as something blocked it. Spy held it open with his arm, “ I’m here to apologize for my outburst today. I am very sorry. You are not an disappointment. “ he muttered, seeking eye contact with the younger male. Scout was tearing up slowly, getting more and more emotional.

“ You were really brave and you did really well. Thank you. “

Scout turned away, not wanting to show his unmanliness, but Spy cupped his face and faced him again, serious.

“ It is alright to cry. Even the most muscular men cry themselves to sleep when there’s war. We all have something we are scared of, even if it doesn’t look like it. “

The Bostonian closed his eyes tightly, and sobbed once. Tears were already hitting the floor.

“ And I really like you. I’d hate to see you go.. “

Spy pulled Scout into a hug, and didn’t care if his suit got wet, he didn’t care if anyone heard. He just thought it felt great the way they were, and enjoyed the moment while they could. Because tomorrow was another day of war, and one day isn’t like the other on the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey lmao. This really shat it's pants towards the end but I've sat for hours and just written and written and just wanted to finish it. I hope you enjoy it anyway! =D


End file.
